


库啵

by yehorro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehorro/pseuds/yehorro
Summary: 喵光，双龙骑年末工作修罗场下摸的鱼，大概是《獭獭》的兄弟篇……原本在lo更新，更新一次加一个“啵”→→最后统计，库啵啵啵啵啵【被打】靴靴喜欢！
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

石之家的悠闲时光，从可露儿和塔塔露的下午茶会开始。  
奥恩·凯还在设计周游世界的寻龙冒险，遗憾错过了本次茶会。谈及此可露儿忽然止住话题，低着头漏出阵阵清脆的笑声：“看来我们的老熟人和老朋友都回来了，也许我们应该多准备一些茶点。”  
“咦？”塔塔露看向门外，惊喜道：“冒险者，欢迎回家！”  
冒险者大步踏入，向两位女性点头问好。  
可露儿略略诧异，探头往冒险者身后看了看，确实没有第二个人，只有一只耷拉着绒球不会飞也不会库啵的莫古力。  
这个以太……没错，就是他。那，英雄阁下是否已经知道了？  
冒险者仍在跟塔塔露交代近期的状况，没有注意到莫可露儿与莫古力单方面的眼神交流。可露儿似乎明白了什么，绽开朝阳一般灿烂的笑容：“英雄阁下，看样子你的冒险有了新的收获，不如也跟我们说一说这位莫古力朋友的故事？”  
不知是不是错觉，那只莫古力好像一瞬间睁大了眼睛。  
这时，拥有超越之力的拉拉菲尔女性不可思议理解了莫古力的话，仿佛在说：“闭嘴，小家伙，不许暴露我的身份！”  
冒险者抱起莫古力，感觉今天的莫古力有点闹情绪，似乎非常抗拒出现在人多的场合，他认为莫古力天性如此，只好一边揉搓着脑袋安抚这个突然暴躁的小东西，一边解释说：“本来我是奔着妖精乡的水妖宝宝去的，没想到居然捡到一只莫古力，大概他迷路了不小心被关进了宝箱……不知道他被关了多久，你们看，他的绒球一直没有精神，是不是生病了？”  
塔塔露似懂非懂点点头：“啊呀，这孩子太可怜了！我们该怎么办才好？”  
莫古力的红色绒球忽然炸成一朵怒放的蒲公英。冒险者和塔塔露同时惊呼，看来他们二人都相信莫古力族的本体就是绒球的传言。  
萨雷安魔法大学的拉拉菲尔才女再一次不可思议理解了莫古力的话，仿佛在说：“可恶，我完全不能使用龙血的力量，这到底是怎么回事？”  
可露儿微笑说：“既然是莫古力，我建议到龙堡寻找翻云雾海的莫古力一族，我也会抽空拜访玛托雅老师，她或许能有办法呢。”  
冒险者一听有几分道理，转身就要前往天山索姆阿尔灵峰，却被可露儿拦了下来。  
“你不必这么着急，来往于两个世界多多少少对你的身体有一些影响，今晚先好好休息吧。这个孩子也一样，我能感觉到他的以太并没有出现异常，也许他是因为长时间的离群而孤独，才导致了精神不振。”可露儿微微一笑，“既然一同回到了艾欧泽亚，那就是名正言顺的伙伴，你们就好好相处吧，说不定会出现意想不到的奇迹呢~”  
冒险者歪着脑袋，似乎在细细咀嚼可露儿话中的涵义。  
奇迹？

埃斯蒂尼安变成了一只莫古力。  
在龙骑士的认知里，这是一种外形酷似猪又长残了的海狸，大坏事不干小破事不断的麻烦生物。  
闭上眼的前一秒，他明明躺在九霄云舍硬邦邦的木板床上，就着伊修加德复兴的热血口号安然入梦，醒来之后却发现自己被困在狭小的宝箱里动弹不得，四周围着八个虎视眈眈的冒险者，其中还有他最为熟悉的搭档。  
那位红血之龙骑士——光之战士愣了一下，忽然握紧双拳狠狠掷出99点数，在众人羡慕嫉妒恨的目光中把莫古力摁在怀里使劲蹭脸。  
我的天，一觉起来被人抱头狂亲，我的搭档真是太热情了？？？  
不不不，这一定是梦！  
埃斯蒂尼安并不抗拒与冒险者的肢体接触，曾经一同冒险的日子里两位龙骑士同吃同住是再正常不过的事，他们的对拳会因护手的碰撞发出更为清脆悦耳的声响，铠甲的摩擦和颤抖贴合心跳的频率，仿佛掐着点倒数战斗开始，龙血也在同一时刻爆发……  
然而此时的龙骑士只想对这诡异的梦境翻白眼，如果身为莫古力的他能够做到的话。  
接下来发生的事令埃斯蒂尼安终身难忘——其他冒险者们齐齐聚在一扇紧闭的铁闸门前，突然数道亮光闪过，冒险者们集体换上七彩呱呱套装，一边口中高呼“灯光师”，一边做出各种稀奇古怪的动作，场面一度十分和谐，犹如太阳神草原的鲶鱼精虔诚参拜大鲶鱼。  
“库啵！……库啵？”  
埃斯蒂尼安一瞬间绝望了，他连话都不会说了。

冒险者觉得莫古力似乎恢复了些许精神，离开石之家后一直在他面前晃来晃去，时不时凑的很近，他可以闻到莫古力绒毛沾染的气味。例如格里达尼亚的莫古力族聚集在荆棘之森，它们会携带着森林深处的水气，夹杂淡淡一丝草木芬芳，而翻云雾海的莫古力族绒毛干燥松软，充满了风的清爽。眼前这只莫古力却不知从何而来，绒毛杂乱坚挺，上面沾满了野兽的气息，更像一个身经百战的冒险者。  
他想起了可露儿的话，他和莫古力，伙伴？  
也许，这真的是海德林赠与他的莫古力冒险者？  
冒险者忽然托起莫古力，双手高举过头顶，大喊一声：“库啵啵，库啵！”  
埃斯蒂尼安只觉得他的搭档脑子有坑。  
没能触发光之战士的超越之力就算了，他是不是不小心打开了什么奇怪的开关，继承黑翼夙愿的龙骑士为何沦为海狸之辈，这究竟是道德的沦丧还是人性的泯灭？  
这一路他多次尝试与冒险者进行沟通，从简单的问候到复杂深奥的词汇，包括龙骑士之间的秘密，千言万语都能汇成一句“库啵”。冒险者竟然不觉得厌烦，反而很高兴拿出偷藏的库啵果投喂莫古力。  
埃斯蒂尼安打从心底拒绝这种海狸饵食，可莫古力的身体过于诚实，本能的向美味的库啵果靠近，他来不及阻止这个身体，最后钻入冒险者的怀抱。  
心好累，不想说话库啵。


	2. Chapter 2

莫古埃斯蒂尼安的康复之旅，从阿德内尔占星台开始。  
“噢，是冒险者啊！”雅伯里克大老远冲着冒险者挥手：“奥恩·凯跟我说你一直在艾欧泽亚和异世界之间来回奔波为伊修加德复兴助力，真是太感谢你了！”  
至少冒险者看起来乐在其中。埃斯蒂尼安并不能否认，龙骑士们有时候十分任性，明明殊途同归，却非要加上一个性格分明的前缀，“偶尔做一些自己想做的事吧”，他这样拒绝了两位拉拉菲尔女士，他的搭档依然来者不拒，然而大家都在为了守护的目标而努力。  
冒险者微微一笑，双手捧出早前兑换的特殊奖品，那个一脸凶相却以高难度姿势腾空起跳、坠落的红血之龙骑士人偶，作为礼物送给雅伯里克。  
龙骑士导师欣慰又感动，还有一点小小的烦恼：“那些毛头小子们听了你的事迹一个个争着抢着要成为新时代的龙骑士，库尔札斯很久没有这么热闹了，说实话，我一个人差点忙不过来……不管怎样你能来看望我真是太好了，比起某个一句话不留玩消失，信也不寄回来报平安的徒弟，你简直就是尊师重道的典范！”  
“！”  
砰的一声，绒球骤然膨胀，微小的绒毛混杂在细雪之中，随风乱舞转瞬即逝。雅伯里克揉揉眼睛，不可置信看着从冒险者背后探出的白色脑袋，大吃一惊：“这、这是！会飞的毛蛋吗？”  
一般情况下，制服一只普通的莫古力只需要一只手，如果是张牙舞爪的莫古力，那就要两只手。  
冒险者心里对雅伯里克致歉无数次，想来龙骑士导师今后很长一段时间里不会想看到莫古力这种生物了。  
感谢奥恩·凯，龙骑士的爱心信使，新时代的邮递员。  
埃斯蒂尼安被一堆破铜烂铁压得快喘不过气来，海德林才知道他的搭档背包里到底装了多少垃圾，等他恢复原貌一定要好好教育一下冒险者，出门在外一切从简，哪怕逃跑也会轻松很多！  
方才他并非要戏弄雅伯里克，只是性格使然，大多不擅表达的情感一旦暴露就成了柔软的刺，他可以坦然面对亲友，面对龙族，面对敌人，就是不知道该如何面对作为恩师兼养父的雅伯里克。这份复杂的情绪莫名刺激了身为莫古力天生的恶作剧的心，加上这副身体着实难以控制，等他反应过来的时候，铺天盖地的雪白绒毛已经吞没了雅伯里克。  
龙骑士彻底放弃了挣扎，就这么被冒险者装入口袋带进伊修加德。

“嘿，搭档！”  
冒险者绕过人潮汹涌的苍天街，正巧碰到游手好闲逛市场的埃马内兰。福尔唐家老幺热情上前打招呼，不忘吹嘘一番自己接手巨龙首以来的成就，很快就被小管家奥诺鲁瓦无情揭穿。  
“咳咳！我听说了你的异世界冒险，真不愧是我埃马内兰的搭档，堪称完美！当然啦，这唯一的一点‘不完美’就是差了我这个优秀的搭档！”  
埃马内兰虽然经历了一番成长，仍旧保持不少孩子心性，导致冒险者时不时会产生正在带孩子的错觉……明明自己比埃马内兰年纪要小一些啊，冒险者无奈笑笑，这时埃马内兰提及心心念念的云顶蔷薇，眼睛里闪过更多的星光：“说起来我们好久没有合作了，怎么样，要不要跟我一起到阿巴拉提亚云海冒险？拉妮艾特一定会为我英勇作战的身姿所折服！”  
冒险者正要拒绝，背包忽然抖动两下——先长出一只红色绒球，紧接着钻出一只莫古力，“库啵！库啵！库啵！”埃斯蒂尼安听到“搭档”这个词的时候忍不住冒头，他的搭档什么时候有了新的搭档？对方为什么是福尔唐家出了名的不可靠少爷？这到底是怎么回事？龙骑士发出了三句疑问。  
红色绒球笔直冲天，顶端膨胀即将炸裂。  
莫古力犀利的目光在冒险者与埃马内兰之间徘徊，吓得福尔唐少爷呆愣原地，奥诺鲁瓦急忙安慰。冒险者似乎从那双眯眯眼中读出了审视的意味，不得不承认，蛮族果然欺软怕硬。  
不知为何，他忽然想起当年初到翻云雾海，四人轻锐小队被一群莫古力指挥打杂，最后某位龙骑士怒瞪莫古力长老，后者立刻老实装傻的场景。如今居然反过了来，变成莫古力震慑人类一动不动啦。  
如果他的伙伴看到这一幕，会做出什么样的反应呢？名字蠢蠢的龙骑士和名字土土的冒险者，和莫古力大眼瞪小眼？  
“埃斯蒂尼安……噗……”冒险者想象了一下那个画面，忍不住笑出声。  
莫古力闻声看了一眼冒险者，仿佛意识到了什么，扑扑翅膀收回凌厉气场，乖乖待在冒险者身边，只不过头顶的绒球小幅度前后摆动，看起来心情很烦躁的样子。  
好在奥诺鲁瓦站出来打圆场，提出先把埃马内兰少爷送回去，冒险者与主仆二人就此分别，莫古力绷紧的绒毛终于得以松弛。  
冒险者揉揉莫古力的绒球，安抚他：“别害怕，他不是坏人。”  
埃斯蒂尼安惊呆了，哈罗妮啊，光之战士也学会哄小孩了！不过，冒险者手心传来的温暖如库尔札斯雪霁初晴的阳光，他并不讨厌，他也不是小孩子。当然不是。  
“我记得莫古力族很擅长躲藏，要不你把自己藏起来吧……啊，不行，这样我也找不到你了。”冒险者若有所思，忽然头顶闪现出一个巨大的金色感叹号：“或者，我可以去拜托西德帮忙做一个专门装鲶鱼精和莫古力的口袋？完美！”  
莫古埃斯蒂尼安一脸嫌弃移开脑袋。


	3. Chapter 3

西部高地偶尔出现钻石星辰 ，从灰烬池飘向灰尾瀑布，途径荒废的雪屋，那里已经没有人会重复寒冰的幻想了。  
冒险者静静站了一会儿，抱起莫古力继续前行。莫古力意外的没有反应，大约也沉浸在心事之中，直到抵达不洁三塔，莫古力的绒球莫名失去了活力，犹如错季的花蕾遗憾萎蔫。冒险者心下一慌，准备加速冲过彻悟窟，却听到背后传来熟悉的声音：“是龙‘棋士’吗？我是卡尔·米克。”  
蓝翼幼龙的身影进入冒险者的视线，卡尔·米克歪着脑袋，面部扭曲了一下，那是疑惑的表情：“奇怪，只有你一个人吗？我明明还感应到了另一个龙‘棋士’呀。”他注意到冒险者怀里的莫古力，好奇凑近了嗅一嗅，“这是翻云雾海的莫古力吗？我以为是龙蛋呢……可是，云海的莫古力也会有龙的力量吗？”  
“龙的力量？卡尔你刚刚说的是，‘龙’？”冒险者捕捉到了关键词。  
“对啊。”卡尔·米克半空翻了一个跟斗，“这只莫古力体内有龙的力量，龙‘棋士’感觉不到吗？”  
拥有龙之力的莫古力，简直是一个不可思议的存在，难道艾欧泽亚存在一种长得像莫古力的龙族？冒险者一不留神打开了奇怪的脑洞，他低头打量着怀中的莫古力，之前小家伙萎靡不振的状态似乎是错觉，莫古力动动胡须，像是刚睡醒那般大大舒展身体，头顶的绒球重新焕发生机。莫古力面无表情盯着冒险者的脸看了一会儿，红色绒球砰的一声微微炸开，他仓皇跳出冒险者的怀抱，径直朝着彻悟窟的出口方向高速移动，徒留下目瞪口呆的一人一龙。  
这时，冒险者听到蓝翼幼龙的嘟囔：“咦，龙的力量消失了……莫古力真是奇怪、奇怪。”  
冒险者看了看四周，灵峰作为龙族灵魂的安眠之所，洞窟内遗留了不少龙族的残骸，自从邪龙眷属退出索姆阿尔，其他魔物趁机占领天山，不洁三塔的看守者维德弗尼尔委托冒险者一同清扫魔物，最后圣龙眷属接管了灵峰，使同胞灵魂得以安静沉眠。也许那只莫古力恰好沾染了尚未消逝的龙之力？冒险者这样猜测，毕竟莫古力族还擅长操纵以太，而龙的以太十分强大且特殊，这些古灵精怪的小东西无意间稍稍利用了一部分力量也不是不能理解？  
带着疑问他快步追上前方的莫古力，卡尔·米克本意是来找朋友玩乐，也跟着冒险者到了翻云雾海。不巧已是深夜，莫古力之家一片宁静，冒险者不想打扰他人睡眠，干脆带着莫古力伙伴和幼龙找了一处空地野营。

埃斯蒂尼安做了一个梦。  
梦里的他恢复了人的模样，赤脚行走在一个梦幻又唯美的国度。他的脚下开满艳丽的花朵，皮肤褶皱的每一寸可以感受到柔软花蕊的细腻，他一抬头就能亲吻阳光，虹色从眼角晕开淡淡的光圈，他的耳边不时传来银铃般的笑声，一个、两个、三个……好像有一群小孩子包围了他，七嘴八舌询问他的名字他的来历。  
“你是谁啊？”  
“你从哪里来啊？”  
“和我们一起玩吧！”  
欢快的声音越来越近，龙骑士眼前的道路渐渐被迷雾遮挡，埃斯蒂尼安心知自己一定是被某种神秘力量牵引至此，危险往往藏在祥和平静的表面之下，他还不清楚对方有什么目的，干脆停止前行的步伐，拒绝回应那些声音，以不变应对万变。  
如果他的搭档，冒险者遇到这样的情况，也会这么做吧。  
他肯定、坚信伙伴不会在任何情况下迷失自我。  
果然，环绕周身的迷雾像是活物一般怏怏褪去，包围龙骑士的竟然是四只圆滚滚的大河狸！  
原来这才是莫古力眼中的世界吗？埃斯蒂尼安已经不想吐槽更多了。  
大河狸们蹦蹦跳跳，龙骑士莫名其妙理解了对方的意思，仿佛在说：“来玩吧！来玩吧！来玩吧！”  
“啊啊，真是的，你们几个就老老实实待在群树馆，不要随便对别人恶作剧啦！”  
又是一个陌生的声音，似乎并不是冲着他来的，埃斯蒂尼安选择冷眼旁观，只见一只红色小仙女凭空出现，施展法术将四只大河狸变作四只小仙女，绿色小仙女们吵吵闹闹喊着“菲奥好过分”“我们好无聊”的抱怨，却不得不听从红色小仙女的命令，心有不甘解散了游戏的队伍。  
这又是什么？寂寞小仙女的女子会？还是迷途学者的茶话会？  
“你是……啊，我记得你，你是我那可爱小树苗的绿叶！”  
被称作“菲奥”的红色小仙女饶有兴趣盯着龙骑士，前前后后左左右右看了个遍，自言自语说着“错不了错不了，我在小树苗的梦里见过你好多次，‘埃斯蒂尼安’吗？像晨露一样明亮又像毛毛虫一样奇怪的名字。这还是我第一次和你面对面说话呢！”之类的话。  
埃斯蒂尼安听明白了几分，自己这是……在做梦？  
他开始好奇这个古怪的梦境——蓝天碧水的倒影透过水晶折射出异样的光芒，孤独的城堡耸立于湖泊的正中央，像蝴蝶一样伸展布满闪耀鳞片的翅膀，而造型各异的灌木丛大大小小零星分布，有的甚至挂着鱼竿和锄头，看起来一片祥和，唯独没有人的气息。埃斯蒂尼安怀疑这就是冒险者提到的妖灵乡伊尔美格，可他并没有亲身拜访过异世界，为什么他的梦境如此鲜明？  
哈罗妮啊，难道他不小心发挥了莫古力的想象力吗！  
莫古力加上想象力，真希望这是他最终的幻想。  
“这是我的梦吗？未免太过真实……你又是谁？”  
“这里是仙子的梦境，我是菲奥·乌儿。我的小树苗，那位冒险者，从你们的世界来到我们的世界，为了与你们保持联系，他和我签订了契约，我们就像大树和树枝一样没有任何隔阂了！我是他美丽的小树枝，他是我可爱的小树苗！”  
菲奥·乌儿十分兴奋，尽情诉说他与冒险者在第一世界的种种经历，除了妖灵王的宝物。每个人都有自己尤为珍藏的小秘密，菲奥·乌儿难得含蓄的保留了这份回忆，埃斯蒂尼安自然不知道他的伙伴差点就戴上贝壳王冠，穿上纯白的长裙，手持权杖成为一方妖灵王。  
冒险者的叙述也刻意省略了这一段经历，又或许改天他会不小心说漏嘴呢……  
“而且，我的小树枝这段时间一直到妖灵乡采集各种资源呢，说是要帮助朋友重建家园，他总是这样对别人的事上心……嘛，明明只要喊我一声我就会出来帮他，可他一次都没有喊过我，太气人了！”  
“那家伙就是这样，哪怕孤身一人深入战场，受伤倒下了也绝不会喊痛。”  
听见龙骑士的附和，菲奥·乌儿意识到这里还有一片漂泊的绿叶误入妖灵乡，连忙止住话题，把注意力重新集中在埃斯蒂尼安身上：“说起来，普通的灵魂要怎么进入妖灵的梦境呢……呐呐，小树苗的绿叶，你是不是吃了被仙子或水妖下咒的食物？”  
埃斯蒂尼安一愣：“库啵……果？”  
开玩笑的，这方面他还真没想过，龙骑士对食物没有偏好，也不挑剔，偶尔会去试试可口的食物，以及冒险者的手艺，后者意外的勾起他对“爱好”新的认知。开启新的旅程后，埃斯蒂尼安有富裕的时间思考从前被忽略的问题，包括食物……也许他在饮食方面真的有所坚持，就像艾默里克对甜食的执着，冒险者亲手烹饪的食物重新唤醒了他麻木的味蕾，除了他的搭档，别人制作的食物都无所谓。  
等等，冒险者带回的妖灵乡不明资源，伊修加德重建的物料，这两者之间莫非……  
“看你的表情似乎知道答案了呢，我的小树苗也会做这样让人头疼的事，真是太可爱了呢！这大概就是人类所说的‘甜蜜的烦恼’吧？”菲奥·乌儿忽然贴近埃斯蒂尼安，指尖一簇白光点在龙骑士的眉间，嬉笑道：“不管怎样还是要把你送回去呢，不然我的小树苗会担心的。至于解咒的方法嘛……仙子族都是小孩子心性，每个人都在幻想童话般美好的结局，只需要一个神圣的仪式，就能解开一切魔咒，我可爱的小树苗一定会明白！”  
来吧，醒来吧，孤独的绿叶……  
刺眼的白光吞没了意识，埃斯蒂尼安悠悠转醒，发现自己躺在伙伴的怀里，依然保持着莫古力的姿态。  
呵，童话里都是骗人的。


	4. Chapter 4

作为莫古力长老一族的后代，莫古灵一直认为自己是非常重要的好长老，哪怕一把年纪了，也能清楚记得私房库啵果的数量库啵。每天吃库啵果、睡觉、打鼾，直到翻云雾海来了一批不速之客库啵……  
上上次那个名字蠢蠢的苍天之龙骑士来的时候，对方凶狠的目光令他毛骨悚然，他甚至连续做了好几个晚上的噩梦库啵。  
上次莫古唐谎报军情，那个名字土土的冒险者在忆罪宮把他胖揍了一顿，现在这把老腰还在隐隐作痛库啵。  
如今每天吃库啵果、睡觉、打鼾的悠闲日子好不容易重来，莫古灵只想把时间花费在遨游库啵果的海洋，谁知一大早名字土土……酷酷的冒险者又来了库啵！咦？冒险者说发现一只离群的莫古力，好像生病了，希望莫古力之家的同伴能够帮助他库啵。  
莫古灵觉得这只红色绒球的莫古力哪里不对，可又说不上来，对方总是摆着一副不耐烦的臭脸，让他浑身的绒毛莫名战栗，而这熟悉的恶狠狠的目光让他不自主回想起被埃斯蒂尼安针对的那一刻库啵……  
试图与红色绒球莫古力的以太共鸣，莫古灵感觉自己发现了不得了的事实库啵。虽然真相很滑稽很可笑，但是莫古灵决定发扬莫古力精神，爪子一摊，莫古做不到啊库啵！  
“连莫古力族也做不到的事吗……”冒险者不甘，他看得出莫古灵有所保留，希望能再争取一下，然而他注意到莫古灵貌似十分惧怕他所带来的这只莫古力，哪怕自己的身躯比红色绒球莫古力大上好几圈，莫古力也自然战战兢兢缩在宝座中，假装自己是一株壮硕的轻飘飘浮草。  
这个场景似曾相识啊……  
“看来我们只能去拜托玛托雅老师了。”  
冒险者此话一出，莫古灵如临大赦库啵。

冒险者没想到可露儿先一步到了玛托雅的洞穴，并将整件事的经过悉数告诉了玛托雅。  
“不过是小孩子的咒语，这点小事也要来打扰老人家吗。”玛托雅淡淡扫了可露儿一眼，“你的以太学知识应该足够解决了。”  
“有些东西还是要当事人亲自确认比较好。不过这也是一趟难得的旅行机会，我们的老朋友和老熟人都需要好好放松一下。”  
“我是不懂你们年轻人的游戏了，修特拉那孩子也一样……”  
冒险者一脸茫然，你们到底在说什么啊？  
可露儿面带微笑：“冒险者，很抱歉瞒着你——这只莫古力就是龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安，我曾经通过以太追踪他的行动，所以一开始我就认出他来了。”  
卡尔·米克嗷嗷叫了几声：“果然、果然！他身上有龙的力量，我没认错！”言辞中透露出“快表扬我”的渴望。  
冒险者却显得有些失望：“啊，原来不是长得像莫古力的龙族啊……”  
“库啵？！”莫古埃斯蒂尼安越来越不能理解，他的搭档脑子里装的怎么都是些奇奇怪怪的想法。  
下一秒，他突然被抱了起来，冒险者的脸近在咫尺，眼中闪着兴奋的光。  
“所以，你就是……埃斯蒂尼安？”  
事到如今也只能承认，莫古力点点头，发出一声细微的“库啵。”  
“太遗憾了，早知道是你，我应该先带你在第一世界好好看看，那里的风景有些艾欧泽亚的影子，可是又十分独特，下次我们一起去冒险吧！”  
真拿你没办法啊。“库啵啵。”  
“这主意不错，不过你确定要让他以莫古力的模样一起旅行吗？”可露儿坏笑问。  
莫古力的绒球立刻绷直：“库啵！”  
冒险者面上略带绯红的歉意：“啊啊，对不起，我有点激动……那么，要怎么做，埃斯蒂尼安才能恢复原貌？”  
“你听过《智蛙王子》的故事吗？”  
冒险者歪了一下头，表示没听过。  
“一位王子被坏心眼的魔法师变成了智蛙，一位骑士公主勇敢地打败了魔法师，最后亲吻智蛙，解救了王子。”  
可露儿言简意赅说完了故事，十分期待冒险者和莫古力的反应。  
冒险者猛地涨红了脸，下意识把手中毛绒绒的玩意箍在怀里，大力揉搓绵软的活物试图缓解紧张的情绪……很快冒险者发现这是他的伙伴，莫古力也僵直了身子，两眼无光，看样子比他好不到哪去，头顶的绒球却轻飘飘似的左右晃悠。  
“库啵……”  
冒险者第一次莫名其妙理解了莫古力的话，仿佛在说——埃斯蒂尼安什么也没说，这是一个类似叹息的语气词而已。  
那点自以为隐藏得很好的小心思终于迎来了春天，深埋的种子趁势破土而出，飞快抽芽长叶，开花结果，棉絮一样的果实兴奋地乘风飘起，最后铺天盖地糊了龙骑士一脸。  
埃斯蒂尼安打了一个喷嚏。  
“就，亲一口而已，没什么好怕的！我……试一试吧！”  
绒球摇摆的频率瞬间增高，绒毛尖端的神经可以清晰感受到对方剧烈波动的以太，耳边似有有龙的咆哮，搅乱血液既定奔流的路线，这般类似的感觉好像第一次出现在钢卫塔，他和冒险者因为复仇和守护的冲突彼此拔枪相向的时候……  
埃斯蒂尼安感到自己丢失的龙之力重新填满身躯，而冒险者红晕的脸已近在咫尺，呼吸是温热的风，悬挂心头这颗成熟的库啵果摇摇欲坠——  
“那个，不好意思……”  
冒险者突然转头看向可露儿。  
“虽然但是，莫古力的嘴在哪？”


	5. Chapter 5

“啊！！！”  
埃斯蒂尼安猛地惊醒，发现自己躺在伊修加德九霄云舍的床上，窗外红日破晓，停歇的复兴口号再度嘹亮升起。  
原来真的是梦……  
“埃斯蒂尼安？你还好吗？”  
冒险者扔下一屋子的半成品，快步上前触摸伙伴的额头，没有感觉到异样，偷偷松了一口气。  
龙骑士忽然伸出双手捧住伙伴的脸，对着那微启的唇狠狠亲了下去。  
冒险者脑中骤然响起一阵巨龙咆哮，大面积的风暴迅速席卷意识，由下而上抛入苍穹，坠落时正好掉进漩涡的中心，搅得他眼冒金星，耳朵里嗡嗡的，好像有无数只陆行鸟在耳边咕哎咕哎吵嚷。  
然后，他听见一波绵绸的水声  
埃斯蒂尼安伏在冒险者耳边，轻笑一声。  
“……在这里。”


End file.
